convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuri Mugino
Shizuri Mugino is a character from A Certain Magical Index. She made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Mugino is a supporting character in A Certain Magical Index, and its popular spin-off, A Certain Scientific Railgun, as well. Hence, the two series make up the name of the franchise, "Raildex." Hailing from a world where science is extremely advanced, yet a world where magic exists as well, Mugino is one of the seven "Level 5 Espers," ranked as the fourth strongest Esper in all of Academy City, the series's primary setting, ranking behind Mikoto Misaka, Teitoku Kakine, and Accelerator respectively, but in front of the unknown Number Six and Gunha Sogiita. She is the field leader of an underground organization called ITEM, which also consists of Shiage Hamazura, Saiai Kinuhata, and Rikou Takitsubo. Pre-Convergence In the early stages of the Murder Game, Mugino had been undergoing the events of the DRAGON Arc. Other than that, there is no comment on what her whereabouts were before that. Plot Involvement Right Hand of the Crimson Moon She would first appear within the afterlife plot in a crazed mental state, attempting to kill Shiage Hamazura in her rampage through Academy City. Mugino would come across Minato Arisato, Illyasviel von Einzbern, and Robin Tact, who would all manage to help Hamazura find his missing girlfriend and escape her clutches before long via some planes found in a nearby hangar, blowing her up by tricking her into using her ability in the presence of extremely flammable fuel. However, she would resurface, still alive, and would appear again when the Survivors would make their way to Academy City, using some surveillance computers to try to track down wherever Hamazura had went, before coming into contact with and fighting Saiai Kinuhata, Ryuuko Matoi, and Cinder Fall in her confusion and mental instability, though the fight would end in the participants' favor as Mugino would hesitate on fighting her former comrade, Kinuhata, causing her to come back to her senses. After she would come to again, she would request to make amends with Kinuhata, and if she saw them again, Hamazura and Takitsubo, and even possibly reforming ITEM, to which Kinuhata would agree to. It is generally assumed that, like in the original series, after the events of the Murder Game, she reforms ITEM alongside Kinuhata, Hamazura, and Takitsubo, as promised. Character Relationships * Shiage Hamazura - A protagonist of A Certain Magical Index who debuted in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. As the former leader of ITEM before mentally breaking down and internally destroying the organization, Mugino was initially the superior of Hamazura, Takitsubo, and Kinuhata. However, as of the events of the Murder Game, with Mugino making a mental recovery, it is believed that ITEM is rebuilt sometime afterward, as in the original series. * Saiai Kinuhata - Another character from A Certain Magical Index who would also debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Like Hamazura, Kinuhata is a member of ITEM before it was forcefully disbanded, and then became a member again upon its reinstation. As such, she is close allies and friends with him and Mugino. Trivia * Along with Teitoku Kakine, Mugino is the only Level 5 Esper to appear in a Murder Game only as an NPC, and never as a Survivor, as Accelerator appeared as one in Legend of Zelda Extravaganza, Misaka and Gunha appeared as such in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, and the remaining two never appeared in a Murder Game thus far, and do not count. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Raildex characters